We're Stuck, Duck'em!
by Sage Rage
Summary: Titans come and start destroying things in Magi's world, while at the same time newbies are sent on missions to recover stolen object from mysterious places in other worlds. What's going to happen? And who these characters are is a shocker!
1. A Glowing Light

**I don't own anything but my OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to The Mad Real World, Friends!**

**Louis's P.O.V**

(Louis is Peaches & Cream's super sensitive and naïve 15 year-old little brother). I was sitting on my bed watching Naruto: Shippuden on my laptop. Then suddenly some jackass came busting through my window right when Sakura punched the hell out of Naruto for still being immature. It was Hana no bout about it. (Hana is Louis's older sister's best friend, cousin, a skillful ninja). I paused the movie, not wanting my sister's evil friend to ruin it with her EVIL! "Hey Hana, you know something? You broke my window for the third fucking time today! Today!" I said. I had to keep putting up cord board boexes over my window! I started getting mad again for what she did to me this morning! "And you know what else? That piece of crap sword you sold me wasn't even a damn sword! It was a bunch of small fucking cord-board boxes taped together to look like a sword handle glued to a sheath and wrapped in Christmas paper and its fucking July!" She was already gone down the hall to my sister's room. Not even paying any attention to me. "Hey get back here and fix my damn window! I ain't fixin' it!" I yelled down the hall. She didn't come back and I really wanted that window fixed. I have to fix! No, you said you weren't going to fix! But I just got'a! I found myself walking back and forth thinking weather or not to fix the window! Bugs are going to get in here and then they're going to eat their way through you brain! Dang it! I picked the tape up and flattened out another cord board box and taped it at the bottom of the window first. Of course the box fell off the window taking the tape with it! And it was the last of the tape! "I thought you said you weren't going to fix it?" She popped up at the door. "Pay me back all my money you thief!" I yelled. "Hey, if you're dumb enough to buy a sword from a responsible adult, than you deserved it!" She said I deserved to be robbed by an adult! I gasped. "I thought you were my friend." I said, trying to make her feel bad for conning me. *Sign* "Here." She held out a roll of tape. "Its tape, now you can tape up your window." She's still making me tape up the window! Wow she's an incrediblily lazy ninja! "That'll be .99 cents please!" I gasped. It's so cheap! "Okay!" I ran over to my money drawer and looked for 99 cents. Not even thinking about the fact that she could rob me again. I couldn't find any loose change though. "Um sorry I only have dollar bills." I said. "That's okay; I just so happen to have a penny left over from the money I spent." She's talking about the money she ripped off me! "Here, now give me the tape." I said handing her a dollar and she handed me my tape. It felt weird though, it felt like paper! I looked closely at it, and it looked like cut up paper with glue on it! "Hey-!" I looked up from the fake tape and saw that she was gone! She didn't even give me my penny! That's it, she's going down!

"Hey, Hana!" I ran out the door and busted through my sister's door. "Hey Cream where's you're evil con-artist friend!" I asked. As usual Cream was sitting in front of the fan wearing a tight t-shirt, short shorts and tennis shoes. "I don't know who or what you are talking about." She said, as if she doesn't hear me constantly call Hana sweevil! "You're hiding her in here I just know it!" I started searching the place. I looked under the bed, in the bathroom, in all of her drawers, in th closet but nothing. "Why would she be in my drawers?" She asked.

Those two are as close as white on rice; they've been friends since Cream was 4 years-old. "See brother, I'm not hiding anything from you." Hmm, as much as I don't want to believe it she may be telling the truth. "Hey sis, do you like Hana more than me?" I asked her. "Uuuuuuuuuuu~!" She was like that for thirty whole seconds! "So you really do like her more than me!" I ran out crying! My own big sister likes a Meany more than her own little brother! I bumped into something on my way down the hall. I looked up and it was Hana! "Here. It's you're money." She handed it all back to me, my $21 for that cheap rip off of a sword and my .99 cents! "I hope you've learned you're lesson! Don't just buy things without looking its quality and quantity first." Hana isn't a bad person she's just a lot of fun. And sometimes my sister gives her missions to teach me lessons, like this one, other times she's just messing with me.

"Now Louis you have to remember that or else I don't get paid." But she still likes the money. "Thanks for teaching me that Ms. Lillian." I guess I should be a little more appreciative to Ms. Lillian and my sister. I know, I'll buy them something to show my appreciation, I walked into my sister's room. "Cream, thank you for paying someone to teach me stuff you could teach me yourself." I said, trying to tell her that she could always tell me herself instead of having Hana do it. "But than I'd have to get my butt up and walk all the way over there and talk to you in a hot freaking room then come all the way back here and sit in front of the fan." She said. "That sounds like an extreme amount of work and effort doesn't it?" She cares so little for me that she doesn't even to put in a small fucking amount of effort for me. "It's my turn to have the fan. Now you can just heat up in here and DIE!" I said. I unplugged it and stood in thedoor frame just to see her reaction. "Louis wait come back I'm dying!" She did the-fake-kill-over. I slamed her door shut like a boss and started watching Naruto again, sitting in the fan's cool breeze.

Cream came into my room and I paused the movie. She didn't have that goofey smile on her face. "Louis," she paused. "We need to talk." This must be serious! Is mom and dad dead or something!? She sat down on my bed side right next to me. I sat next to her and gulped. "What happened?" I asked. She toke in a deep breath. "Gimmy that laptop sucker!" She snatched it and leaped to the other side of the room. "Don't scare me like that you idiot!" I yelled at her. Thank goodness it was just her deciving me. "Give it back Cream." I jumped at her and the laptop started to glow!

"Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to count my money! Not really I don't even have money, why is the computer glowing?" Hana asked and we covered our eyes when it got brighter to the point were we couldn't see.


	2. Ceremony

**I don't own anything but my OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ceremony**

I opened my eyes and I was in a cave!? How did I get in here!? Lucky for me the exit is just a few feet in front of me. I walked towards it when suddenly my legs gave out on me. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and everything's blurry and I'm weak and numb! Oddly my ear had a stinging sensation and everything went black.

**Time Skip**

I woke up and it was night. How long have I been asleep? I wondered. My stomach felt so bad after I woke up. I haven't eaten anything in the last 7 hours or so. My ear didn't hurt as bad has it did before, the pain was almost gone now. I felt my ear and it was an ear ring on it. I ribbed the ear ring, feeling out it's design. I got up and looked outside to see that I was in a forest. I should go and find Cream and Louis now.

After walking for 5 whole minutes looking for them I came to the end of the forest. I gasped to find myself in the most awesome site ever. An anime I loved so much, and I was in it. I knew this because of the clothes the people in the United States and other states wear are some what different, and it didn't look like this, but I haven't seen anything like this ever. My-Otome was the anime I used to love so much and still do, but just not as much as I used to. I thought I would never see something like this ever. I most be dreaming, there isn't a way to get into an anime world or I would have done it so long ago. This ear ring thing must be a GEM than!

I ran back to the cave to find that the cave wasn't in the same spot as before, it looked as if it was moved over three inches to the left. Something else was different about it but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. I flinched when I heard a creepy whispery voice coming from in the cave. The cave started to emit a glowing blue light from inside. I covered my eyes for a second before looking and seeing a little girl standing in a corner holding a teddy bear in her right hand and in her left a sword that was glowing blue with a small golden spiraling dragon marking on it with blood dripping off of it. The teddy bear had little valentine hearts printed on its hands and blood was coming out of it.

"I have something for you Lilian-chan." The little girl said before falling into the wall behind her. I couldn't control my body and before I knew it I was following her, wanting to follow her! When I touched it, immediately I snapped out of the trance and pulled my hand back when the teddy bear's hand shot out and grabbed mine and pulled me in! I was floating in the sky! I turned around hoping the cave wall would be there but it wasn't.

"Sister I have something for you." I turned around slowly to face the little girl, thinking of a way to get out of here. The teddy bear turned into a black sword with red and golden swirling markings. The sword the girl was holding transformed into a gun with swirling black, blue, and red marks. They both floated over to me, I grabbed them and they started to glow; the gun glowed golden while the sword glowed black.

They stopped glowing and the little girl was standing there smiling at me holding a giant sword dripping with what looked to be fresh blood! I backed up and I felt my back hit something sharp! I turned around quickly only to find the girls sword pointed at my face!

I quickly leaned to the side and tried to shoot the gun, but noting came out, I dodged another attack from the girl that was directed towards my heart. I attacked and the fight went on for at least three hours and I was starting to get tired. My moves slowed down, my attacks became weaker, and my legs were tired, but I had to push them to continue moving or I would probably die. She's right in front of me about to cut me in half! I was moving to slow! I'm not gonna make it in time to deflect that attack!

**Chapter End**


	3. The Reason Why

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Reason Why**

**Hana's Point of View**

I jumped to the side, evading her attack, luckily. I put a great distance between us giving me enough time to catch my breath and try to think of a plan. I watched as the girl stopped moving and stood there not even breaking a sweat or breathing hard! If this keeps up I'll lose for sure! Just what is she? A superhuman or is she even a human at all?! Her sword changed its form again, turning into a white plump rabbit with cute little ears? She hugged it, smiling at me. I stared at her like she was crazy or maybe insane would be better stated.

"Hana-Chan is very strong indeed. I can't wait till we work together!" The little girl said, turning into a blue ball and flying into the earring before I could even react. I fell to the ground panting, as if it was zapping my energy again. The bunny was like a Mokona, it even sounded like Mokona but it was different from Mokona some how. It hopped its way over to me and put its paw on my knee. I stood up and jumped back! I almost forgot it was my opponent not to long ago! It tilted its head and started to jump up and down? Just what is going on? I backed away into the corner of the cave quickly standing my guard. "Hana-Chan let's go get your family! I know where they might be!" The bunny said and started to bounce out of the cave. I followed after the bunny cautiously.

I put the gun on safety before I did anything else though. That bunny could disarm me and shot me with it. I didn't want to get shot anytime soon, and I'm better with a sword anyway. After walking for a long time I saw Cream and Louis in the distance talking about something. While I was distracted by Louis and Cream, the bunny took the sword from me and ate it! I jumped back and took the gun off safety! "Wait, I'm just holding it for you! I'm not your enemy I'm you're ally." It said. It jumped over to me and looked at me with its big adorable blue eyes. "See I don't bite." He said. He is cute. It jumped up and I caught him in my arms. I walked over to my cousins holding the bunny. I felt like I could trust this bunny and the little girl for some reason. "Hana-Chan give other girl gun." It said. I threw Cream the gun when I walked up to them. She smacked it away and squealed!? "What was that for!?" The bunny asked. "It was an unknown object flying into my radar; mother ship had to defend itself!" She said. She picked it up and pointed it at Louis. "Hey watch it dumbo!" He moved out the way holding his hands up. "What's the gun for?" Cream asked, analyzing the gun.

I shrugged my shoulders and the bunny giggled a little. "What the hell is that!?" Louis jumped back and got into a fighting stance. "It's a bunny, duh." Cream said. Louis picked him up and tried to rip the bunny in half but it kicked him in the balls. "Fuck you, you little whiny ass bitch!" The bunny said and started to kick him harder. I went over to the bunny and held out a hand for high five. "Nice one BH!" I said, it stood for Bunny Honey. When my palm met his or hers our hands started to glow bright blue, and before I know it Louis, Cream, Me and BH were at least fifteen feet off of the ground. "What the hell?!" We all yelled and BH just giggled happily. We fell screaming our heads off! BH ate us then spit us out in a whole new place! We stood there wondering where we were now. "Does anybody know where we might be?" I asked. BH jumped into my arms hugging me tightly pushing his head between my large breasts. I pulled it away from me and held it at an arms distance away. I turned my head to the side to see a giant bear standing 4 feet away from us. BH and I jumped. I poked Cream on the shoulder. She and Louis turned around head to where I was pointing. They turned into ghosts and I could literally see their souls flying into the sky. I jumped up and grabbed their souls and shoved them down into their mouths. I landed on the ground and turned to the bear. "I know just what to do guys." I said and turned around and started to run away. "RRRUUUUNNNN AAAWWAAYYY!" I scream running for my life.

**Cream's Point of View!**

We were running through the forest screaming our heads off with a gigantic bear chasing after us! The bear was extremely fast and I kept looking back! "Leave us alone please!" Hana yelled running faster. "You're a ninja, do something!" I told her. "I'm all worn out from fighting with BH and that kid!" She complained. I looked back and the bear was close enough to get a good hit on me and Hana! Louis and that Mokona thing were out of sight! It clawed at me and I ducked! It hit Hana with its claws, she dodged some of it, barely glazing her side, knocking her into a tree! It went after her again! I got up and turned around to face the bear. "Give it back you big bad-!" It turned around and ran away from my loud voice and terrifying face. I ran over to her. "Are you okay sis?" I asked, checking out her wound. Even though we aren't sisters I'd call her that. "I'll be fine." She said eating one of auntie's special beans. Her wounds healed and she should have regained all of her lost strength. Mokona and Louis mysteriously reappeared after the attack! "You chicken shits just hid while I did all the work!" I angrily yelled at them both, Louis and Mokona just laughed until I punched them lumpy.

"Now than to explain." Mokona said. "My name is Carrot and Lady Luna has bestowed upon you the gift of the legendary Falyn." Carrot said, looking at Hana. "You mean me?" She asked pointing to herself with a clueless look on her face. "Mr. and Ms. Blazer are a type of Sea King named Kairiku, meaning land and sea." It explained, but we already knew we weren't complete humans. "Well, Lady Luna has lost her precious treasures and for a while she couldn't find them. But when we did we couldn't go to the places to get them because of Her Highness has to stay and protect her people." Carrot was explaining. "Get to the point, please." I said, not wanting to sound rude or mean I just want to know what it wants. "Well we've searched and found candidates all over the world but they all died in combat against her Highness. That is, until Hana-Chan lasted more than three hours against her Highness's medium and I. Showing she has what it takes to find my Lady's lost treasures." Carrot said. I said get to the point not skip to the part where you come into the point. Oh well. "So please help Lady Luna find her lost treasures!" Carrot asked of us.

I would like to help but they killed people just to see if they could qualify for finding some Highness's treasures! It makes me mad just thinking about all the families that has lost someone precious to them because of Carrot and Lady Luna! And to think that they could have taken Hana away from me too! I walked forward and Louis put his hand out stopping me! "Don't do it." He said. He had this look in his eyes, a serious and angered look in his eyes. It was scary. "We'll do it Carrot-Chan!" Hana agreed! "But why?" Louis asked. "Because she's a little girl who has lost her treasures! So are you two ready for an adventure!?" Hana was so into it already, almost a little too into it. "When you put it like that, yeah!" Louis seemed different, he looked happy. Hana put her palm out and Carrot put his paw on her hand. Then Louis smiled and placed his hand on theirs. "Sure I'm in too." I put my hand in too. "Lets go and find those treasures!" Hana said. "YEAH!" We all shouted raising our hands up!

**Chapter End**


	4. Other World

**Disclaimer: We don't own Magi! **

**Chapter Four: Other Worlds**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Carrot teleported them to the Universe of Celestia, this world has five regions. **Moon's Compact Region**- The world or mystical magic and beauty with dark secrets, **Stellar Heat**- the kingdom of Light and purity, **Ventus**- The advanced world of the Sohpirians, **Black Hades**- The world of punishment and anguish and **The Outer World**- The uncharted world shrouded in mystery.

Carrot looked into the dark and agonizing fields and began to shake and sweat bullets. "Oh no! I shouldn't have even tried to teleport!" Carrot was shaking and chewing his little pale blue paws. "What?" Louis asked. "Well duh, we're in the wrong place." Cream said sluggishly. "Uh-ha, this isn't Luna's Hope its Cur, the land of no laws." Carrot was turning paler. "Fuck!" Exclaimed Hana pacing. "I hate it when you're right!" Louis whined leaning on Cream's. "Yeah me too." Cream said brushing a rock off the bottom of her foot and pushing Louis off her.

A blue ogre with long black hair tied behind his back with a flail walked by them and stopped. He looked at them and roared running after them. Cream was the first to run into the unknown dark forest. "Cream, Louis we gotta ge-!" Hana said turning around noticing Cream was already gone. "That asshole!" Louis yelled running into the forest after her. The ogre chased them as Carrot repeatedly tried to tell them not to go in.

"Noooooooo! I told you dumbasses not go in here!" Carrot screamed in a whispery voice. Even though it was night with so many moons one would expect it to be brighter, Louis and Hana realized it couldn't be any regular forest. "Where's Cream's treacherous bitch ass?" Louis panted propping himself on a tree. "This is Foresta Nera who knows what evil lurks around in here! The only way off Cur is by going to that tower," said Carrot pointing to a tall black tower. "Then getting a key and then finding it's matching Warp Gate and you have to have permission from Warden Villiers." Carrot explained the process of getting off Cur. "Warden's a person?" Hana giggled a little. "Y-yes," Carrot held back a laugh. "Who the hell names their son Warden?" Both Hana and Carrot were now laughing forgetting the horrible danger they're in. "Cut that shit out!" Louis kicked them in the head. A loud alarm went off along with flashing red lights from the tower. "That's the alarm signal, now everyone knows we're here!" Carrot started freaking out even more. "Do you think Cream's okay?" Louis asked Hana. "Nope! Hell you saw her last year's Halloween party didn't you? She's as good as dead by now." Hana said. "Yep, yep, this is where all of the most powerful and most evil monsters, criminals and objects from the Dark Sides of the Moons come to escape punishment or are sent for their crimes or for when they can't be controlled within prisons." Carrot jumped on Louis's head and hid. "Controlled? By that you mean they couldn't be bound by the prisons and stuff like that?" Louis asked. Hana cringed just at the thought. "Yes and most of them are horny serial rapists and super sickos who rape then killed their victims in the worst ways possible." Carrot said on purpose, trying to scare them. Louis and Hana cringed just at the thought of being raped by dudes. "Cream's dead, she will be missed. Now what's the safest way out of here?" Hana acted as if she was going to leave Cream. "Well you guys can leave without us." Louis put Carrot on the ground. "I'm not leaving here without Cream." He said firmly. "They raped little boys like you too." Carrot said making Louis lose his state of mind for a second before repeating he wasn't going to leave Cream behind. "I wasn't going to abandon her I just needed to make a little joke to chill me out." Hana said loosing her muscles and taking deep calming breaths.

"Okay, so first we find Cream then we get the hell out of here." Louis said eager go and find Cream. "Sounds like a plan to me." Hana said. "Sounds' like a dumb half-assed plan to me, so I'll just wait around the entrance to the castle once you find Cream." Carrot said expressing his dismay of their plan. "But we need you to tell us where and where not to go, who to watch out for and identify objects for us along the way." Louis said. Hana made puppy dog eyes and a sad cute face. "Okay this is the plan but with more detail and more thought through: first we track down Cream, then we get the key then go to the gate then leave." Carrot said. "How's that any different than what I said?" Louis WTF faced. "I had more words plus I'm about to let in the details." He jumped on Hana's head. "I'll track down Creamy's aura using my powers and then I'll direct you guys to her step by step using these." He coughed out three walkie talkie by Louis's feet then burped. "Watch it!" Louis jumped back.

"Sorry. Anyway once you get her come back here, I should have my trap to slow down any pursuers finished by then." Carrot explained their plan of retrieval. "But for getting into the tower is going to be difficult." Carrot said. "Could we discuses that once we have Cream?" Asked Louis in frustration, worried about Cream. "You know that's my sister out and the more time we spend here more danger she could be in by now!" He said earnestly. "I understand your frustration; I'm the eldest, I talked you guys into doing this, you two are my responsibility; this isn't the time or place to be losing your cool." Hana said clenching her fists.

**Cream's P.O.V**

I stopped running when I noticed they weren't behind me anymore. I senesced evil intentions in front of me, I walked back. A young looking guy with messy dark purple hair hanging over his upper face walked out from the shadows of the trees. He looked like a hobo and smelt like he had been drove through shit from animals with ridiculous amounts of bacterial fermentation of their food in their intestines that produced too strong of foul-smelling sulfide compounds!

I pinched my nose shut and backed up as my eyes stung and burned to the point I started to cry! My nose was stinging so bad and so was my head I thought I was going to die! "Good God almighty you stank!" I squealed. "Soon you will too." And he sounds like the Chameleon from T.U.F.F Puppy! He approached me creepily then lipped his lips, he started coughing and spitting until he threw up. Ewwww, yuk! "Idiot," I shuck my head and put my hands on my hips. "Just 'cause I'm a big bowl of sexy fruit loops wearing thigh high shorts, no shoes and a tight short doesn't mean I'm totally weak." My senses kicked in and I ducked to avoid a swift kick cut to my back. I sweep kicked to trip the person behind me, 'it' back flipped almost kicking me in the chin if I hadn't threw myself to the side. I could tell it was a male from the size of his torso, thick arms, legs and neck; with defined abs that I could see even with his shirt on. He had a hood and cloak on so I don't know how he looks but he's fine! He has to be fast and with a body like that he must be super strong too.

Before I even knew what was happening he was in front of me about to punch me into the year 7000! I jumped back out of reflex. He is fast! Crap! He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I kicked him in the head as a reflex; he blocked it with his arm. "Aaahhhh!" I fell down out of the pain and strain from my whole body! His body, it's like it's made of steel or even tungsten! Just that one kick was enough to completely numb my whole body and I can't stop shaking! My body feels so worn out; even my eyes are twitching and getting heavy! "Hmph, is this all you have?" His voice is manly, deep yet smooth and soothing. I looked up at him, and he was ready to punch me again! Sugar honey iced tea! I shut my eyes and flinched. I waited to feel something explosive but nothing happened? I peeked out one eye and he had stopped mid way. The stinky guy from before came up from behind and groped me. "Get the hell off!" I pushed him off me and bumped into the big guy. He backed up looking kind of shy? "But you're just so beautiful I couldn't help myself." He said wiggling around like a worm creeping me out. I'm really freaked out now. "Just don't do that again or else I'll kick the crap out of you!" I tried to get up but my legs were still too weak. "I could carry you if you want." Another pervert attempt! "I'll pass," I gave him the nice try look. "There are perverts out there." Yeah no kidding. "So then Mr. Hypocrite just where am I?" I asked. "Cur of course, didn't you know that?" Oh… My good gravy! "Gee, of course I knew that's way I asked you." I said sarcastically when really I shouldn't. "Well little lady Cur is a place full of rapist, murders and crazy people." I felt my heart fall out of my chest. "Which one are you?" I just had to ask, but he seems like a rapist, but maybe murder since he hasn't done 'that' to me yet. "Well I'm a murderer of course, can't you tell? The name's Jack and this is my brother, Voel." I hate it when I'm right! My face was making a frightened expression, I can tell. "Don't worry though," he kneeled down and put his finger on my lower lip. His scent changed, it smelt pleasant in stead of unpleasant. "If you do some things for us than you won't get hurt." I don't want to lose my virginity, not like this! Nooooooo! "Cook me that!" He pulled out a dead animal from his cloak. "So that's the horrible smell." I accidentally said out loud. My nose started acting up and it was runny. "You have a bloody nose," he wiped it off for me. "Voel, can we keep her? I mean she's so cute!" He hugged me and started treating like some kind of pet. "No, now let's go." Voel started walking off. "Well see ya cutie." That was scary. "Cream!" Just when they disappeared Hana and Louis appeared, creepy. "Come on we gotta get out of here." True that bro; I jumped to my feet and ended up falling forward. "Quit the dumbness lets go!" Louis dragged me by the feet.\

I wished that would have happened, but instead I had to be carried away by Jack and I kept feeling his hand slip down to my butt and squeez it hard. I glared at him the whole way. I wished I had back my strength, I'll kick his ass just you wait.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Enjoy My children, feast upon this like it was the Last!**

**Rule number 4 of reading this story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The who have gas travels at the back of the pack! (Cream walking to the back farting! **


End file.
